


A Kindness Given

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sad, fluff?, minor death at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Ravage witnesses a cat being hit by a careless driver and tries to decided what to do with the kitten it was carrying across the street.





	A Kindness Given

Ravage stared down at the fallen feline, the organic irreparably damaged as it lay tossed the curb curb from the blow it had received.

A tiny mewl caught his attention to the center of the street where an even tinier organic lay, mewling pathetically for its carrier, most likely the very one that lay dead at his pedes. He walked over to the little one giving it a gentle sniff as he contemplated putting the poor thing out of its misery. It's optics still closed, it's frame impossibly minute and tiny... The thin layer of orange fuzz covering its body was not enough for the cold environment.

It would be better to offline the weak organic than to let it suffer... Ravage opened their jaws...

But another sound of mewling caught his attention, and Ravage paused before turning his head in the direction of the cries. Picking up the organic gingerly he followed the cries to the back of a dead end alley. There behind several dumpsters were five other kits, of various colors were curled together on some wrinkled newspapers, in a relatively large cardboard box that had been chucked between the dumpsters and the brick wall.

Ravage set the kitten down and stared at the half dozen with sad optics. These poor creatures were to be denied their right to life because of a careless human and their selfish ways

It pulled at his spark reminding him of an echoing past that he had always tried his best to forget... A past where it was just him and Soundwave scraping by in the streets of Kaon, Just the two of them against the world, the adolescent mech and the mecha panther kitten living each day by the edge of life and death until eventually the mech had been drafted into the gladiatorial pits... And even then they courted death more than life could be had..

If it hadn't been for Soundwave adopting him he would have been slain for being a pest or drain on society long ago... if it hadn't been for that kind spark giving him a chance at life after his carrier had been offlined he wouldn't be here today. 

A vented sigh left the mech as his spark won over the rational thoughts running through his helm. 


End file.
